


The Sixteenth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Series: The Senad Sentinel Tidbits Files by Many and Varied [16]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 05:03:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist





	The Sixteenth Sentinel Tidbits File by Many and Varied

## The Sixteenth Sentinel Tidbits File

by Many and varied

Author's disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, these tidbits aren't mine.  
Anyone who sues over this stuff, needs their head examined.  


Pairing: J/B -- mostly!  
Rating: The whole range 

* * *

Tidbit #1

(drum roll) 

Announcing, a round robin event! (sponsored by Nike -- just do it!) 

Brand new, from Aaron Spelling and Pet Fly Productions, America's newest, steamiest nighttime soap opera -- 

R.U. (pan across campus, showing choppy scenes of young, gorgeous people, coming to rest on sign for Ranier University) 

(self-important announcer voice): 

Are you watching... R.U.? 

A senad event -- feel free to help me write up America's hottest new nighttime soap opera. If this takes off, I'll even do a website so that everyone can keep track of all the characters and their lives and loves! If this gets serious, we can move it to SXF, but for now, be sure to label the chapters for death or rape, please! 

This installment is rated R, for nudity. (Not like it would ever air on American tv, but hey, you never know -- Showtime might pick it up for late on Friday nights!) 

Cast members introuduced at this time: 

University Dean Simon Banks (played by Bruce A. Young): a tough academic who is torn between wanting to build up RU's academic reputation (the school's credentials are in danger of being pulled) and keeping student interest, as well as placating powerful private donors. 

Anthropology Teaching Fellow (grad student) Blair Sandburg (Garett Maggart): a gifted teacher who just can't seem to get his final dissertation done. We find out in the premiere episode that while he is in a gay relationship, he's not immune to temptation from either sex. 

Campus Chief Cop and Hunky Boyfriend Jim Ellison (Richard Burgi): head of the campus cops, but also Mr. Sandburg's boyfriend. Just how far will he go to stay in the closet? And does he really need to? And what about that jealous streak....? 

Anthropology Professor Doug Ross (George Clooney): not yet tenured, how far will he go in repressing his temper to stay in good with the department's head? And can he keep his taste for undergrads under control?? 

Anthro Department Head Dana Scully (Gillian Anderson): trying to keep a department full of men on track, while still proving to the Dean that Anthropology is a department deserving his support. What exactly happened on her recent field excursion? And why is she acting... differently? 

Anthro undergrad student Amber Larkin (played by someone I don't recall): she's failing her Anthro class, but thinks she can 'persuade' Mr. Sandburg to pass her anyways. 

Our tasty sample scene: 

Troubled student Amber knocks on the door of teacher Blair Sandburg's loft. It's 10 pm on a Friday night. 

Blair opens the door. Pan around the room, showing the masculine decorating style, and the scattered anthro-related masks, rugs, etc. Then pan down from Sandburg's face to his feet: Sandburg is dressed in a white V-necked t-shirt (chest hair shows) and faded out denim jeans (worn white at the crotch). Oh yes, and Nike shoes. (a nod to our sponsor) 

Blair: "Amber! What are you doing here?" 

Amber: "Hi, Dr. Sandburg. Can I come in?" 

Blair: awkwardly motions her into the entryway, but no further. He seems nervous. "What's up, Amber?" 

Amber: "I really, really want to pass the class you're teaching, Dr. Sandburg. Really." Amber unbuttons her blouse and lets it fall backwards. Camera angle from the back -- we see bare back, and Blair's stunned, slightly lustful face. 

Blair: "Uh... um, Amber, hey...." 

A noise from the other room, but neither of them notice until.... 

Jim: enters. Zoom onto him, taking in his bare chest, worn jeans. Zoom onto his frown as he sees Amber. "Blair? What's going on?" 

announcer: "Tune in next week, for more in the lives of those whose lives are at.... R.U." 

\--anyone else wanna play? :) -- 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #2

Episode II of R.U. 

Open with a closeup of Blair, his formerly lustful exprssion turning to trepedation. "Ah, Jim. Ah, this is one of my students, Amber. Amber, this is Jim." 

Camera pulls back to follow Amber, hips swaying seductively as she sashays over to Jim, stopping only inches in front of him. "Hi Jim," she purrs. "So you and Dr. Sandburg share an apartment. Do you share other things as well?" Amber leans deliberately forward until she is pressed against Jim's broad chest. 

Zoom to a reaction shot of Blair. He is wide-eyed and licking suddenly dry lips. 

Cut back to Jim, disapproval radiating from him. "As Chief of Security at R.U., I am going to have to take you into custody. I heard you offering to trade sexual favors for good grades. That's not only immoral, but it's unethical. Professor Sandburg, at the very least would be dismissed from his position." 

Head and shoulders shot of Amber ending at the soft swell of her breasts. She laughs musically. "Oh no. It's not like that at all. See, Doug, er, Professor Ross, explained it all to me." 

Blair moves swiftly to stand beside the pair so the three of them are framed by the shot. Somehow Jim's hands have come to rest on the co-ed's upper arms. "Doug Ross told you to seduce me?" He glances at Jim, confusion easily readable on his face. 

Jim starts to reply then swivels his head, camera zooms in on his ear. "Someone's coming. Two people." 

Pan to door. A hard pounding is heard, then a female voice. "Professor Sandburg? It's Dr. Scully. Open up. I know you have a co-ed in there." 

Tight shot of a panic stricken Blair. He exchanges glances with Jim until Jim speaks. 

"You better open it." 

Camera pulls back to show Blair cross the room. He opens the door. Dr. Scully enters, dressed in a conservative black pants suit and white silk blouse with her hair pulled back severely; accompanying her is Professor Ross, also dressed professionaly in a suit and tie. Dr. Scully scans the room until she finds the half naked Amber, now in a tight embrace with Ellison. Scully turns to Blair. 

"I received a disturbing report that you are conducting an illicit and inappropriate relationship with one of your students. What I see here disturbs me greatly." 

Before Blair can respond, Jim speaks. "I don't know where you got your information, Dr..." camera zooms in on a smirking Doug, "...but it's wrong. As you can see, Amber is my, ah, special friend and there are no regulations against security dating the students." Jim leans down and quite blatently French-kisses Amber, then escorts her her up the steps to his bedroom. Giggles and low moans of passion can be heard. 

Camera zooms in for reaction shots; Blair is standing, flushed and dazed; Scully is disapproving and Doug, obviously very irritated. 

Announcer: Just how far is Chief Ellison willing to go to conceal his true love? How far is Doug willing to go to secure Blair's position? Is Dr. Scully disapproving or disappointed? Tune in next time for those whose lives are at R.U... 

Next??? Thanks for letting me play, Ann. 

Deb 

* * *

Tidbit #3

OBSENAD--WARNING--lots of bad language, a little sex--I'd give it an R rating. 

As Jim Ellison quietly made his way down the hallway of the Anthro Building to the office of Blair Sandburg, his partner, best friend, guide and lover, he turned his hearing up another notch so that he could find the heartbeat of his soulmate. The previous few days had been hectic and frustrating for sentinel and guide. It had been days since they had had the energy or inclination to do more than steal a few quick kisses and cuddle together at night. It was now 9 p.m., and Jim wanted to surprise his guide with some Thai food and his presence, which hopefully would lead to an easing of the pressure and stress of the week that had kept them apart, both physically and emotionally. Jim was especially hoping for an ease to the pressure that seemed to be building steadily in his groin area with each step that brought him nearer to his heartmate. 

As Jim honed his hearing in on the young anthropologist, he chuckled as he realized Blair was talking to himself. Suddenly, he stood erect, as the voice of his guide became agitated, and the beloved heartbeat began to beat frantically. Dropping the sacks of food on the floor, he reached behind him and got his gun, and took off quickly towards the office housing his partner. Standing in front of the door, he cautiously pushed it open, all senses on alert. He entered, gun drawn to face whatever was hurting his guide. What he found, however, was the young man pacing in front of his computer, gesturing wildly and shouting invectives. Blair had not even noticed him. 

"Shit! I do _not_ believe this! I do not _fucking_ believe this! What do you mean 'not found?' No fuckin' way, man. There has to be tons of information out there on this, but can I pull up one fuckin' item? Noooo! Man, I am going to the dean on this. How dare they treat us like children! We don't need a babysitter on the fucking university computers. Does this institution think it's our friggin' parents or something? I _so_ do not need another mom! Shit! What am I gonna do? My laptop is in the shop 'til the end of the fucking week!" 

An extremely angry Blair Sandburg turned, swiping papers and books off of his desk onto the floor. Jumping, he suddenly realized that he was not alone. Once his heart resumed beating, he blushed, looking up into the upset face of his sentinel. 

"Damn it, Blair! I thought you were being attacked in here! What in the hell is the matter with you?" 

Now that he had an audience, Blair took in a deep breath and began his tirade anew. "I can't get to certain information on the internet, Jim. This institution of higher learning, and I use those words loosely, has put a babysitter on the computers! Can you believe that? It's like burning books, man. Trying to keep us away from things that they think will harm us! God! We're not in the fucking dark ages any more. I've got a paper due in two days on a comparison among some of the pagan religions, and I can't call up one damned thing! Wicca is blocked; witch is blocked; Druidism is blocked; pagan is blocked. Nothing! I can't get a fucking thing I need for my paper!" 

"Have you tried the library, Chief?" 

Blair gave Jim a scathing look. "Been there, done that, Jim. Not enough good references for the type of paper I want to write." 

As Blair drew in a breath to start another soliloquy, Jim closed the distance between them and brought his lips down hard on the younger man's open mouth. As he began an earnest exploration of his guide's mouth, he brought his arms around the lithe body, pulling it close to his own. His hands snaked down to Blair's buttocks, lifting and pulling until the smaller man's groin was pushed tightly into his own waiting heat. 

"Jii..iim! This is serious, man!" 

"So am I, Chief. So am I." Jim's hands had now worked the shirt off of his lover, as he began to pinch and rub the nipples until they were standing erect and ready. The steady hands worked and stroked until the younger man was gasping for breath, moaning Jim's name again, but this time in entreaty. As Jim began working the jeans off the trim hips of his love, he firmly pushed Blair to the floor. 

Blair's next semi-coherent thought was that he was on the floor, being covered by the body of his sentinel. "Oh, God, Jim, that feels so...oh, yeah, right there! er, wonderful, but I really do have to...oh, man! do that again!...finish this paper." 

"Got it covered, Chief. We'll go to Major Crimes and use the computers there." 

Sighing, Blair surrendered to his mate. "You've got a plan for everything, don't you Jim? Oh, man...don't stop!" 

"Where you're concerned, Baby, I'll always have it covered." 

Soon, only the sound of their lovemaking could be heard over the hum of the now forgotten computer. 

Fini... 

Cynthia Selene 

* * *

Tidbit #4

Re: the meaning of the word "tosser", an Aussie-ism spoken by Megan which can be defined as somebody who really enjoys the Merry Month of May... 

Sensnip: 

Jim raised an eyebrow in Blair's direction. His look clearly said, "You're the anthropologist. You ask." 

"Um, Megan?" he began warily, "What's a tosser?" 

Megan blushed bright crimson. 

"T- tosser? Ah. No. I said _loser_ , Sandy, loser," she replied hastily, wondering if her accent would always be getting her into these damn situations. 

Malissa 

* * *

Tidbit #5

**OBSENAD:**

Closing the door and placing his keys on the table, Jim watched Blair sitting on his chair in front of his laptop, seemingly reading. 

The only question was what the hell it was that the other man was reading, as Blair was shifting uncomfortably to the sides. The young man's skin was slightly flushed, the breath was quickened and it sounded as if he had been running. 

Fascinated, Jim noticed the reactions his lover's arousal was causing in him: higher pulse frequency, elevated heartbeat and the Sentinel's pants were becoming uncomfortable with every step he took towards Blair. 

"Hey babe, what's up?" 

"Ah, Jim... Just reading, nothing more." Blair glanced over to Jim, then said, "I think I need a shower." He rose instantly and disappeared into the direction of the bathroom, leaving the laptop on. 

Jim frowned, then, he decided to take a look at the screen. After a few minutes, he followed Blair, quickly getting rid of his clothes along the way. 

Entering the bathroom, he slightly noticed the small amount of steam in the room. 

"Can I join you?" Jim asked. 

"Sure." 

"You know, you really should stop reading those slash stories." 

"Nah. They make me wanna jump your bones every time I've read one of them, and I like that, Jim." 

"I know you do, honey. And I like feeling sore the morning afterwards." 

Fini 

Manuela 

* * *

Tidbit #6

"Damn." 

"What's up, Chief?" Jim tore his eyes from the game and glanced over at his lover when no answer was forthcoming. "Chief?" 

"What?" Came the distracted reply. Jim grinned and rose silently to his feet, he cock stirring. Blair always looked so damn cute when he was concentrating, but Jim preferred it when that look was aimed at his own naked body. 

Blair started as Jim came to a stop behind the younger man's chair, pressing his erection against the back of Blair's head as he let his hands drop to his lover's shoulder's, kneading gently. 

"I asked what the problem was..." 

"What problem?" Blair asked, tapered fingers still working over the keyboard. I'd like them working over me, Jim thought as he focused on them. 

"You said damn and I said -" 

"And you said what's up." Blair finished for him, moving his head against Jim's throbbing penis. "And from where I'm sitting I would say that the answer is you." 

Jim chuckled and bent forward to turn off the laptop in front of Blair. His lover's hand shot out to grasp his, stopping him just short of the power button. 

"What do you think you're doing?" 

"Turning off your pc. It's obviously causing you frustrations." And I'm starting to feel just a little frustrated myself with your beautiful body streched out before me, Jim thought. 

"It's not, _I_ am though." 

"Huh?" Jim stepped back, urgency fading as Blair seemed to make no sense. "You wanna try that again?" 

"I just sent a post to my discussion list with some survey results, only it turns out someone else had already done so." 

"That doesn't sound like that big a deal to me, Chief." 

"Well normally it wouldn't be, but I've been posting quite a lot lately...trying to avoid...well you know." 

"The school thing?" Jim asked, stiffening slightly. Blair snorted. 

"Yeah. the _school_ thing. Only you could call it that." He smiled up at his lover. Jim's arms began to wander over Blair's chest, one slipping into his shorts to tease his cock into fullness, the other grabbing a fistful of hair and tilting Blair's head to the side, exposing it to his hungry mouth. 

"Well if it's distraction you need..." His tongue followed his whispering breath into Blair's ear and the younger man shuddered, hips beginning to arch into the air, following the hand that still teased him. With a grin Jim finished his sentence before speech was no longer an option. "then it's distraction you'll get." 

\--end-- 

sorry for what amounts to the double post on the upn poll results! 

pumpkin 

* * *

Tidbit #7

Obsenad 

Blair lay where he'd landed, naked, flat on his stomach in his own wet spot, breathing heavily. Jim panted next to him, slowly catching his breath. The smell of sweat and semen was heavy in the air, intoxicating; even Blair could smell it. He felt sparks of excitement course through his exhausted body, his cock growing hard once again, pressing hotly against his belly. 

He watched as Jim's eyes began closing as he drifted to sleep. Leaning on one hand, Blair shook Jim's shoulder with the other, keeping him from slumber. 

"What?" Jim grumbled. 

"You can't go to sleep yet!" Blair insisted, shifting to press his aching cock insistenly against Jim's thigh. 

"Why on earth not?" Jim growled at him. Blair pressed closer, hips moving rhymically against his lover, hands drifting down his body to tug at Jim's growing cock. 

"Because you promised you were gonna double post me!" 

\--end-- 

<grin>

pumpkin 

* * *

Tidbit #8

Obsenad: 

"Chief, what in the world has gotten into you tonight? I know stakeouts aren't your cup of tea, but you can't even sit still. You've picked up and put down your knapsack 17 times in the last 20 minutes, you fidgeted, you squirmed, you tapped your foot...I'm going to tie you down with the seatbelt in a minute! If I didn't know what a health food freak you are, I'd swear you were on a twinkie rush." 

"I don't know what you mean, man. I haven't had any sweets today. Heck, I haven't had any in weeks. I haven't even really eaten today. I have a sore throat and all I've had are these natural lozenges." 

"Lemme see. Hmm. Have you eaten the whole bag of these today? Geez, Sandburg. I thought you were fanatical about reading ingredients. These are a little bit of antiseptic and a whole lot of honey...if you haven't eaten, then the only thing in your system right now is pure sugar." 

Blair continued to squirm in the seat until Jim grabbed him and hauled him bodily over to sprawl across the older man's lap. "Guess I'll just have to find a way for you to burn off all this engery," he murmured as he bent low and took the grad student's lips in a searing kiss. 

Deb 

* * *

Tidbit #9

ObSenad: 

"Hey, Jim, when you watch tv, do you ever wonder if the characters are... you know, a couple?" 

"What?" 

"I was talking to Gary, he's starting the gay/lesbian studies department, and he was talking about how people watch tv, and see, say, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock as a couple. Have you ever done stuff like that?" 

"Blair, about the only tv I watch is the news and sports. So no, I don't really spend a lot of time thinking about John Madden's sex life." 

"Ooooh, scary thought! Okay, nevermind." 

"So, who do you think about?" 

"What makes you think it's something I do?" 

"You wouldn't have brought it up if you didn't." 

_sigh_ "Well, Fox Mulder is pretty cute, I'd like to see him strip off a few clothes more often. And if it was with a guy, that'd be very cool, very liberating for a lot of gays who feel really alone. Visibility is a huge issue with the gay community." 

_sigh_ "You're still hoping to get me to march with you at Gay Pride, aren't you?" 

"It would mean so much to people, Jim! Do you have any idea how many teens there are, sitting at home, afraid that they're the only ones who feel those confusing feelings? It would mean so much to them to see a good-looking, successful man who also just happens to be gay. I mean, you could be the poster boy for Gay Pride!" 

"You said you'd let me think about it, remember?" 

"I know, and I'm sorry if I pushed. It's just that you seem so perfect to put out there as a representative of human potential...." 

"I'll think about it, sweetheart. Okay?" 

"Okay. Now, come here so I can kiss some of that human potential...." 

\--end-- 

Ann 

* * *

Tidbit #10

Obsenad: 

Jim paused in his mouth's intoxicating exploration of the back of Blair's neck, luxuriating in the heavy silkiness of the dark curls against his cheek. Blair beside him, clad only in jeans, was an irresistable temptation. 

"What _is_ that you're watching, Chief? I've never seen it before." 

"It's the tape of a British cop show called "The Bill". Naomi sent it to me. She thought I'd be interested in how cops manage when they *don't* have guns." 

"How _do_ they manage, I wonder?" 

"Well...." Blair moved his hand to Jim's thigh, ready to counteract any offense his next remark might engender. "They don't drop them, for a start...." 

"Chief, that's what I call below the belt!" 

"No, love, _this_ is what _I_ call below the belt." Blair rubbed his hand softly across to Jim's other thigh, then brought it back a little more firmly. Jim knelt on the floor between Blair's legs, ran his palms seductively over jean-clad thighs, then licked his lips and breathed caresses along Blair's collarbone. 

"Are there any shoot-outs on this show, then?" The lips and tongue slipped lower to play around one tempting nipple. 

"No." 

"What about explosions?" Jim raised his eyebrows querulously as he concentrated on the other nipple. 

"Not often." 

"Car chases?" The tongue moved to Blair's navel, and Blair was finding it somewhat difficult to concentrate. 

"A few, from time to time." 

"Mmm, Chief, it doesn't sound very realistic to me." Somewhere, as Blair fought the quicksand, struggling for some air of rational thought, the top button of Blair's jeans was undone, and he heard the sound of a zip. 

"So why are you so interested in this show, Chief?" The tip of a wet tongue threatened to carry with it all pretense of coherent conversation as it teased Blair's erection. 

"Naomi says..... there's a new...... slash list started about it." There was hardly enough oxygen to form the words. 

The tongue lapped a few times around, and Jim began to slide Blair's jeans and boxers down his hips. 

"What's a slash list, Guppy?" Blair lifted his hips, allowing Jim to remove his clothes and at the same time thrusting into the willing mouth of his lover. 

"People write  <thrust> slash fiction <thrust> about the characters <thrust>in the show." The glorious mouth was replaced by a hand for a few seconds as Jim grinned, and teased, 

"What _is_ slash fiction, Chief?" The mouth returned to its ministrations, wet and provocative, accepting the increasing rhythm with tightening ardour. Blair gripped the cushions of the couch as he lost himself in the depths of ecstasy. 

"Oh yes! Yes, Jim!" Time slowed to a frozen moment, then spilled itself in pulsing fountains into a future of promise and desire. As Blair's breathing slowed, and his heart rate returned to normal, he vaguely recalled a question that Jim had been asking. 

"What did you ask, lover?" His voice was still husky with passion. Jim kissed him on the nose as he stood up. He gathered Blair's hands to his own waistband, rubbing them over the solid outline of his engorged cock. As eager hands and mouth applied themselves to returning in kind their debt of love, his enquiries were replaced with more urgent and insistently pressing concerns. He sucked in a breath. 

"Never mind, Chief, tell me later......" 

\--end-- 

Rie 

* * *

Tidbit #11

<<Okay! I saw this commercial and immediately had this vision in my mind.>>

Obsenad: 

Blair and Jim are standing in the kitchen. Jim offers this new drink to Blair. 

"How do you want it? On ice, with water or pure?" 

Blair grabs the high glass and tosses the liquid all over Jim's chest. Then he steps forward and rips his shirt open. Pearls are running down, drops pooling between the highly defined abs. 

"On you, Big Guy, on you." 

And he bends forward and takes a long lick along Jim's skin. 

\--end-- 

It was for drink called SIN ! 

Angelika ;) 

* * *

Tidbit #12

<< Another commercial! This one for Triumph underwear.>>

Obsenad: 

Warning: b&d* 

It's long past midnight. The balcony doors are open, the air is hot and the noise of the street is disturbing the semi-dark loft. 

Jim sits, tied to a chair, in front of his almost-naked lover. He is still showing resistance. Blair, in black stockings and corset, has one foot resting between Jim's spread thighs and has a tight grip on the Sentinel's shirt. He forces his black, satin boxers into Jim's mouth to muffle his helpless pleas. Then he pushs his hair over his shoulder and lifts the whip... 

Angelika ;) 

* * *

Tidbit #13

<< The last one. For margarine. Believe it or not. >>

Warning: none 

Jim jumps into the lake. With long powerful strokes he glides through the water. He dives almost to the ground of the quiet, solitary lake. When he steps out of the water his strong, nude body is glistening in the sun. 

Blair lies on his stomach on a towel, his head resting on his crossed arms. Jim stalks his dozing lover, he bends down to kiss him on the neck. 

But Blair doesn't want to wake up. So Jim lays himself on top of his nude guide and starts to rub his cold and wet body over his bare skin. Still Blair refuses to rise. With a sigh and an evil grin Jim gets up and takes the margerine he had left in the lake to keep it cool, and places the cold box between the shoulderblades of his lazy lover. 

Blair shriekes and turns around to embrace his butch Sentinel to kiss him senseless. 

Angelika ;) 

* * *

End Sentinel Tidbits file #16.

 


End file.
